The One with Joey's daughter
by friendslover99
Summary: 'He may have had a lot of one-night stands with girls and she did have his eyes and Kate's hair,But that didn't matter now.He,Joey Tribbiani,the womanizer,has a child' Please R&R! May contain mild elements and Phoey
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

It was a summer morning in New York of was also a year after Monica and Chandler moved out of the sat in his apartment and watched ''Baywatch''.He usually goes to Monica's apartment to eat breakfast,But they were gone visits everyone else,But it wasn't the wasn't even the same without his friends supporting him with his now famous career,and he didn't even know if he'd be the last of the group to find ''the one''.He heard a knock on the door so he answered was a blonde woman in white blouse,brown pencil skirt,and black heels holding a little girl's little girl had short curly golden brown hair and a Hello Kitty backpack.''Can I help you with something?''asked Joey. ''Are you Joey Tribbiani?''the woman asked. ''Yeah'' he asked to come in and he agreed.

''So..how you doin'?''he used his pick-up line when he found the woman attractive.''um...Fine''she replied kind of said her name was Adreienne Melhoff and worked for Child Social Services.''Anyway,do you know a woman named Kate Miller?''. ''Yeah''Joey remembered.

''Years ago,after you dated,she had a baby 's dying of breast cancer and she's in the hospital family doesn't want custody of the child and the guardian rights were also given to the child's biological father''

''What are you trying say?''

''Joey,say hi to your daughter''

Joey's heart little girl did have his eyes and Kate's brown hair,But it didn't matter right ,Joey tribbiani,the womanizer,has a child.''This is your dad,

aren't you going to say hi?''Adrienne looked down at hid from Adrienne's back and looked up at the mysterious man.''Hi''she said quietly and sat on the ouch to color. ''What's her name?''he asked.''Daisy''Adrienne replied.

''How long does Kate have?''

''I don't doctors said she hasn't been doing well lately''

''How old is she?''

''4''

Joey kept his eyes on was so Adrienne left,Joey stood at the counter and looked at his thought things old girlfriend is dying cancer,He has a daughter with her that he didn't went over to sit with her.''Hi,Daisy''he said.''Hi''she said as she colored.''What are you coloring?''he asked. ''Cinderella's dress''she were random colors splattered on the , they started talking,even when they talked about how hard it was to color inside the lines.''Are you really my Daddy?''she asked.''Yeah''he replied.''Ok''she replied.''I was you wanna play with me?''. ''Sure''replied Joey.''You count,I hide!''she ran to the other room and Joey leaned his arm on the door to cover his eyes and began to count.


	2. Chapter 2

''You have a daughter?''asked Monica.''Yeah''Joey replied.''and she just moved to the apartment last week''.''Wait,isn't Kate that actress you dated?''Chandler asked. ''Yeah.I can't believe she's dying''said Joey.''Well,what's your daughter's name?''asked Phoebe.''Daisy''replied Joey.''she's 4''.Daisy came toward Joey.''You didn't hide,I win!''.Daisy already met everyone,including Emma and they became friends.''Daisy,how about you can play with Emma''Joey told her.''Ok''she said as she went to the other room.''She's very energetic for age''said Monica.''I know''said Joey as he looked at Daisy going upstairs with Emma.''I'm getting along ok with her,But there's just something about that makes us have that strong connection between us,y'know?''.''Not really''Chandler broke the silence.''I think you'll make a good parent''Phoebe said.''Really?''asked Joey.''uh-huh''the pregnant blonde said.''you'll be as god as I ,I have a kid and carrying another one''.Phoebe had a 6-year-old son named hour later,when it was time to leave,they went to look for Daisy,Emma,and Adam and found them sleeping in Monica and Chandler's bed. ''That's so cute''Rachel looked carried Emma out of the room,Joey carried Daisy,and Phoebe left with Joey and Daisy got to their apartment,he took off her shoes and layed her in her bed.''Daddy?''she asked tiredly as he was about to leave.

''Yeah?''he asked.

''Can you stay?''

''Sure''he layed in the bed next to her and held her close. Then, she clutched to his shirt as she slept and he fell next day as Daisy's first day of was attending school with Emma and ,he came to pick up Daisy and Emma from school.''Where are we going?''asked Daisy.''We're gonna go to Central Park''he told them.''and then we'll have sandwiches at my place''.''Cool''said Emma.

* * *

Then,Joey took Daisy and Emma to Rachel and Ross' apartment.''Hey,how was the park?''asked Rachel.''Great,we also ate sandwiches and watched the Knicks''Emma exclaimed.''Oh,did you?''Rachel asked.''Yeah,well,I had to take the kids out so they could get a good view of New York''said Joey.''Well,I'm glad you had fun''Rachel said. ''Oh,and I made you a picture''Daisy said as she took the drawing out of her backpack.''See?that's you and that's me''.''very nice,Daze''he said.''Can I stay for a while and play with Emma?''asked Daisy.''No,sweetie''replied Joey.''we have to leave because it's past your bedtime,But you can see Emma tomarrow''.''Ok,Bye,Emma''she said as she left with they got home,Joey ordered pizza even though it was past Daisy's bedtime.''That sure is a lot of pizza''she said.''Well,now you're a Tribbiani so you're going to start eating like one''he replied.''Mommy never let me eat this late''she said.

''Well you're dad sure knows how to make Friday night fun,huh?''

''uh-huh.I hope we can do this when she comes back''

''What do you mean?''

''Well,she left,but she never told me and the social services took me,But when she comes back,we can be a family again''

Joey nodded,But he was burped,But Daisy had a burp-off that lasted 2 minutes until Daisy made a big belch.''Not bad,kiddo''said Joey.''Next time,we're doing it on mozzarella sticks''.


	3. Chapter 3

Monica decided to have a Father's Day party at her was getting Daisy ready and was meeting up with Phoebe and Mike outside of the apartment. Before they left,Daisy drank chocolate milk.

Joey:Ok,so Chick Jr. and Duck Jr. are in the room

Daisy:Daddy,can I bring Piglet?

you ready?

Daisy:Yep*grabs Piglet toy*

Joey:Ok,let's go!*him and Daisy leave the apartment*is that a chocolate mustache?

Daisy shook her head,But a grin escaped from her lips.

Joey:Ok,wise guy*gets a napkin from his pocket and wipes Daisy's face*let's go

When Joey and Daisy left with Mike and Phoebe and their 6-year-old son Adam to Monica and Chandler's house,they ate the food that Monica cooked and watched the kids play in the sprinklers.''Daisy doesn't seem like a bad kid''said Rachel.''She's not''replied and Jack,who were 1,toddled along with the older kids and ran around in the sprinkler.''Daddy,I'm thirsty''said strains of her hair was sticking to her face as she came soak and wet.''The drinks are in the kitchen''Ross pointed to the kitchen.''Don't get the kitchen wet''called out Monica.''Have you seen my towel?''asked Daisy.''Sure,it's right here''Joey handed her her towel and she sat next to him.''So how is it with you and Rachel?''asked Joey.''When is Emma starting ballet?''.''yeah,she's starting next week''replied Ross.''That's like 2 weeks before Consuela comes''added Phoebe.

''Consuela?''asked Chandler.''Well,we hadn't figured out a name for the baby''she explained.'' so I started to think of naming her after my fake name,Princess Consuela Banana you later''.Joey looked at Daisy who sipped on her Capri Sun and stroked her ,Monica called the rest of the kids in to dry off.


	4. Chapter 4

At was around three in the morning,Joey heard a blood-curdling scream from the other room so he rushed to Daisy's room and turned on the was curled up in her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks and hyperveliating.''Daze,what's wrong?''asked Joey softly. He tried to calm her down,but she struggled in his arms.''No!No!Make it stop!''she wasn't really awake. He began to calm her down by rubbing her back in circles,''Shhh,It's ok,sweetie.I'm right here. going to be ok''.She began to settle down in his arms,But later,she threw up in the bathroom.

Later,Joey told the rest in Central Perk while Daisy was with Joey's sister,Dina.''Oh my god''Monica commented.''Are you sure she wasn't nauseous or sick?''asked Ross. ''Yes,all I know is she that she throws up''said Joey.''This sounds serious''said Chandler''You take her to like a child physcologist''.Joey agreed,But looked confused, ''What the hell is that?''.''A child physcologist is somebody that checks a kid for likes physical or mental problems''Chandler explained.''I wouldn't do that to her''said hated the idea of taking Daisy somewhere as scary as the doctor's office.

''Sorry,Joe,But you're going to have to if this happened''

Joey sighed,''Fine,I'll make an appointment on Thursday''.When Joey and Daisy went to the child physcologist,they sat in the waiting room and Daisy played with the toys.''Daisy Tribbiani''a woman called.''Hi,I'm Gilberth,you must be Daisy's father''.Joey shook 's hand and Daisy went with her to her read and played with toys until asked her to sit with her and talk.''Your dad told me you've been really scared lately,can you tell me why?''

''I have bad dreams''

''What do you have bad dreams about?''

''Mommy and Daddy getting hurt''

''What do you mean them getting hurt?''

''I mean I have scary dreams of them getting hurt and it's really scary''

''And it scares you a lot?''

Daisy nodded slowly.

''Well,what I would do if I were you is sleep with my stuffed animals,you have those right?''

''But I like it better when I'm with Mommy or Daddy''

''Ok,well,just use your stuffed animals just in case,ok?''

''Ok''she ,Joey talked with .''I don't know how to say this,But Daisy has Separation Anxiety Disorder''she said.''Also,she might experience night terrors and panic attacks''.

* * *

''How couldn't I've known about it sooner,I'm a terrible father''Joey said with guilt.''You're not''said Rachel as she held his hand,''Maybe nobody else knew''.Daisy came in from the other room,''Hi,Daddy''.''Hey,Muffin''said Joey as he put her on his lap.''I'll see you guys,tomarrow''.Rachel and Ross moved in Monica and Chandler's old apartment weeks sat on the barcalounger and Daisy sat on his lap.''What am I gonna do with you?''he asked.''I'm Sorry,Daddy''she rested her head on his kissed the top of her head,''I know''.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Hi,I'll upload the next chapter soon,But it will take me a while because I'm having trouble with ideas.I just wrote a Godzilla fanfiction and am afraid that people wouldn't like ,I'm trying to think of a song for Joey and Daisy because I've been really creative on this lately. One of them is ''She'' by Elvis Costello.I saw the trailer for David Fincher's ''Gone Girl'' and I immediately became hooked on the song and I didn't know it was from the movie''Notting Hill''.Also,why it was one of my choices was because it fits with Joey's thoughts about Daisy. The other ones where "You and Me"by Lifehouse,"Sweetheart" by Jont(Grey's Anatomy person),"Father and Daughter"by Paul Simon(I know,ironic),and "Daisy's Song"by Dominic Balli last song is about another girl,But I chose it because it fits to how Joey manages to raise Daisy without her mom . If you disagree with any of them,that's ok. Please review and tell me which one should I use and I'll use them in one of the chapters.P.S.-I do not own any of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry,It took a long time,I've had a lot of stuff to do,including my 15th birthday 2 weeks is all I could finish considering it took me only a couple of days to ,PLEASE review(I appreciate criticism,But not the bad kind of criticism)**

**Chapter Song:Here Comes the Sun-The Beatles**

Phoebe went to Joey's apartment while Mike was at work and Adam was at school.

Phoebe:''Hi,Joe''

Joey:''Hey''

Daisy:''We're making bluebewry pancakes!''

Phoebe:Oh, ,I was thinking I we'd have playdate for Daisy and Adam

Joey:''Oh,that sounds like a good ?''

Phoebe:''Later on today after I get off of work''

Joey:''Alright''

Phoebe:''Ok,see you around,older playdate''

Joey:''Ok''He smiled as she left.

Later,on their playdate,they got lunch,got balloons,and went to the they had the balloons,they had to set them ,they went to Central Park and watched Daisy and Adam play on the playground.''It's kind of weird being just us here''said Phoebe.''I mean it hadn't been the same since Chandler and Monica moved''. ''I know''replied Joey.''Hey,you know what would be a great idea?If we'd move in with them''. ''Yeah,and me,Mike,and Adam could move in''Phoebe said.''and you and Daisy could be right near us''. ''Yeah,and what about Ross and Rachel?''asked Joey.''Well,they'll catch up, we're going to be neighbors!''replied hugged,But then,they looked at each other's eyes.''um,so should we tell them?''asked Joey.''yeah we should''said ,they drove in Phoebe's grandmother's taxi on the way to the apartment while Daisy and Adam were in the back sleeping.''I think it would be fun,y'know,us?''Phoebe said.''Yeah''said Joey.''I have an audition tomarrow''. ''For what part?''asked Phoebe.''For this detective in this action thriller about a guy that's being suspected for killing his son''he explained.''Daddy,are we home yet?''asked Daisy slightly awake. Joey reached to the back to rub Daisy's lap.''We're almost there, baby, go back to sleep''he she slept,he thought of how beautiful she looked with her golden brown hair spreaded on the seat like the rays of a sun and how steady her shut eyes looked hiding her wide blue-green ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Joey went to Daisy's school to tell her about her bring Daisy with talked with the principal and her teacher in the hall while Daisy talked with the other kids.''Ok,so she can stay home''said the principal. ''are you thinking of homeschooling or getting a tutor?''. ''Well,yeah.I could hire a tutor for her''said Joey. ''Daisy seem like really good kid''she said. ''Don't I know you from something?''asked the teacher. ''Acutally,I'm Remoray on Days of Our Lives''he said. ''Oh,yeah''the teacher said.''I love that part where he save his girlfriend's life even though she tried to kill him''.''Easy,fangirl''the principal said to the ,they heard one of the kids scream ''Ow!''.They run over to a group of kids circling Daisy and a boy laying on the ground holding his crotch.

''What happened here?''asked the teacher.

''Daisy kicked me!'' the boy cried.

''Daze,is that true?''asked Joey.'

'Yes''she simply nodded her head. ''Why would you do that?''asked the teacher.

''He took my Winnie the Pooh!''she exclaimed.

''She's mean!''said a girl in the group of kids.

''I'll get the nurse''said the principal.

''Aren't you going to do something?''asked the teacher.

''Nah''said picked up Daisy and they began to walk out of the school.

''I'm proud of you''he said.

''Really?''she asked.

'' you stood up for yourself''

''I don't like him''

''Me either.I thought he was a douche''

''Who taught you how to do that anyway?''he asked as he got in the convertible. ''Aunt Phoebe''said Daisy. ''She did that when she used to mug said it's in case people try to mess with me''. ''Oh,Really?''asked Joey and she nodded. He thought it was the right thing to teach her,even though it was bizarre for somebody to teach a 4-year-old how to kick men in the crotch.''Here,put on these''Joey gave Daisy sunglasses.''It makes you experience the awesomeness''.

* * *

Daisy enjoyed riding in the convertible and wearing the also sat Joey's lap and steered the wheel. They went to the audition where the casting directors sat in one table. ''um,who's this?''asked one of them asked.''Oh,that's my daughter Daisy''said Joey.''But you won't even know she's here''. ''Ok,start whenever you're ready''she said. '

'What's that you got there?''asked the actress that was doing the audition with Joey.

''Winnie the Pooh''replied Daisy.

''You like Winnie the Pooh?''

''Yes''

''Is she yours?''asked the actress.''Yeah''said they auditioned,Daisy looked closely at her father and the seemed fascinated at the scene.

* * *

They went to Monica and Chandler's house after the audition for Joey went to the bathroom,Daisy sat next to Chandler while he was looking at a water gun for looked and copied him as he tapped his finger on the table and stroked his looked at his chin. He looked at his goddaughter and decided to pick up a conversation.''So how did today go with you and your dad?''asked Chandler. ''Good''she replied.''I watched Daddy do an audition with another lady and he got the part''

''Oh,that's great''replied Chandler.''What did you do afterwards?''.

''We had lunch had Grandma's''

''Must've been a long day''

''Yep''she sat on Chandler's lap as she looked at the water gun on the laptop.''What's that?''she asked.''That's a water gun I'm advertising''he said.

''It looks silly''she giggled.

''Does not''Chandler protested.

''Does too!''

''Does not!''

''Does too!''

''Does not!''Chandler tickled Daisy and she laughed hysterically.''It seems like you two are having fun''Monica said as she walked in.''We were just talking''said Chandler. ''You're funny,Uncle Chandler''said Daisy.''I'm always funny,sweetie''he ,Joey walked in the kitchen and Daisy sat on his and Ross came in because they dropped Emma off at Carol's house to spend time with Ben.''So how did the meeting at school go?''asked Chandler. ''Ok,well,Daisy kicked a kid in the crotch''he replied.

''She what!?''asked Chandler a bit surprised.''Well,he took her Winnie the Pooh and she kicked him''Joey explained.''I can't believe she did that''said Monica.''What?Do you expect her to just whine about it?''asked Joey,''But gladly,she was perfectly honest''.''uh-huh!''she nodded in asked Monica for a cookie from the counter and she gave her a chocolate chip cookie from the counter.''You're pretty''she said to Rachel.''Thank you''Rachel smiled.''You're pretty,too''.''Daddy said I'm pretty like my Mommy'' Daisy said,''But she mostly gets it from me''Joey said as he kissed Daisy on the cheek.

Then,Joey told them that him and Phoebe were thinking of moving into the neighborhood with them as soon as Phoebe walked in the room.''Guys,this is great!''Chandler said as they hugged Phoebe and Joey.''Does this mean we get to live next to Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike?''asked Daisy.''Not next to,we're living across from them''he said as he scooped her into his arms.''We're moving I next week''said Phoebe.''Good,which means I have plenty of time to help you guys move into the house'' Monica exclaimed.''Ok,this supposed to be fun''said Phoebe


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I know this took me a long time,I was busy on another story called''The One with the Reunion'' and school is coming next week*groan*.The thing I should've added was that Daisy was conceived on the episode ''TOW the Dollhouse''when Joey and Kate ended up making love.**

**Also,The songs(for Joey and Daisy)I'm torn between are ''She is''by The Fray and ''Sweetheart''by Jont can listen to them on YouTube or any other stuff and tell me what you think.**

One week later,Joey and Daisy moved out of the apartment and into a suburban house in Westchester along with Phoebe,Mike,and ,Rachel,and Emma decided to move in as well to be close to everyone decided to have a movie night at Monica and Chandler's house,But Daisy and Emma decided to watch Disney movies along with the other suggestions.

Daisy loved her room and the house because it was even jumped on her bed a and Phoebe had a 4 bed house with 2 bathrooms and a big backyard where Adam's playground set Joey and Daisy's house,Joey walked in to check on Daisy and saw her jumping on the bed non-stop.''Having fun?''he asked. ''Yes''she said as she jumped. ''Ok,you should slow down because I don't want you to get hurt''Joey told her.''I can't''she said as she continued to jump.

Then,she finally plopped herself on the queen-sized bed and threw into a fit of sat with her on her bed.''Next week,I'm going back to Days of Our Lives and I was wondering if you'd like to visit the set?''he asked.''yes!''she told her about Days of Our Lives and she already gets excited about seeing it on set.

''Mommy takes me on set of her movies a lot and I get to watch her act''said Daisy.''Oh,you do don't you?''he asked.''Yeah''she nodded.''once she went to San Fransico and we went to Chinatown and bought Chinese food,I also bought this.''

Daisy held up a red stringed necklace with a Jade dragon.''Really cool,Daze''said ,Daisy looked up at Joey,''Do you know where Mommy is?''.Joey looked at the broke his heart to see his daughter upset than seeing Rachel.

He put Daisy on his lap and her eyes met with his.''Look, 's really sick,that's why you were sent here so she could stay at the hospital''he explained. ''Is she gonna get better?''she asked.''I don't know''he told could tell her father was upset about it,But she thought that he was also lonely without her mother.''Don't be sad''she said.

''No,it's okay''he looked at her.''I'm fine.I've got this to take care of''.He tickled Daisy and she ,he picked her up and walked into the hallway.''So what do you want to do before movie night?''he asked her.''Play hide and seek''she said. ''Ok''he replied.''Who's my favorite girl?''

''I am''

''How much?''

''Lots and lots''

''That's my girl''he smiled.

* * *

At Chandler and Monica's house,they started watching ''Aladdin'' in the living looked down at Daisy as she was watching the smiled and played with her was _his _ he created beautiful.

**A/N:How did I do?I'm kinda unsure**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:Sorry or being gonefor a long time.I'm a BUSY person so I'll be on probably during the weekend or so._

_I've decided to choose both songs(''She is'' by The Fray,''Sweetheart''by Jont)for the story because they both fit you don't agree,look for them on YouTube_

_Also, things I thought about was that Daisy's theme would be ''The Girl with Flaxen Hair''by Debussy because when I listened to it,it sounded cute._

_Enjoy chapter 9!_

* * *

Joey and Daisy played with the foosball table in the living room.''Can I be Snow White for Halloween?''she asked.

''Ok''said was very picky with what character she wanted to be for Halloween,especially when it's dressing up as a princess.

To Joey,it was easy to go shopping for a girl that liked Disney , the players on Daisy's side hit the ball to the hole.''I win!''she cried.''Not bad for a third try''said Joey.

''Did Aunt Rachel play too?''asked Daisy.''No''Joey replied.''This was more of a men's game,except that you were the first female player''.

''So what else do you want to do?''he asked.

''I want to watch movies''said Daisy as she walked over to the cupboard near Stevie the Tv.''What movies do you like?''he asked.

''Disney!''

''No,I think we're gonna lay off the Disney for now''said Joey.

''But can I watch Lady and the Tramp again?''

''But we-''

''Please?''she batted her wide eyes.

Damn,I hate when she does that, Joey thought.''Alright!''he finally loved watching movies with Daisy,But sometimes she can watch them a million times.

They made a fort out of their moving boxes and layed a blanket inside it which faced the they watched ''Lady and the Tramp'',They wore different hats and ate pizza.

''This is fun!''

''I know right?''said Joey as he took a sip of his Coke.''I like pizza,and spasghetti''said Daisy.''You mean spaghetti''Joey corrected.''Oh''Daisy nodded.''But it's still my favorite food''.

''Daddy?''she asked.''Why do Aunt Phoebe call Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross 'Lobsters'?''.''Well,in her saying''he explained.''They hold on to each other like soul mates and that's what we see them as''.

''What about Mommy?"

"Well,me and mommy are a different story did this play together and well..we became good friends,But God,was it amazing"

"Do you miss her?"

Joey looked at the curiosity in Daisy's didn't know if his relationship with Kate was real or not,But he knew their relationship was special,even for the sake of his daughter.

"Yeah"he smiled at Daisy and pinched her nose making her giggle.

Then,the "Bella Notte" scene played.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N:Sorry or being gonefor a long time.I'm a BUSY person so I'll be on probably during the weekend or so._

_I've decided to choose both songs(''She is'' by The Fray,''Sweetheart''by Jont)for the story because they both fit you don't agree,look for them on YouTube_

_Also, things I thought about was that Daisy's theme would be ''The Girl with Flaxen Hair''by Debussy because when I listened to it,it sounded cute._

_Enjoy chapter 9!_

* * *

Joey and Daisy played with the foosball table in the living room.''Can I be Snow White for Halloween?''she asked.

''Ok''said was very picky with what character she wanted to be for Halloween,especially when it's dressing up as a princess.

To Joey,it was easy to go shopping for a girl that liked Disney , the players on Daisy's side hit the ball to the hole.''I win!''she cried.''Not bad for a third try''said Joey.

''Did Aunt Rachel play too?''asked Daisy.''No''Joey replied.''This was more of a men's game,except that you were the first female player''.

''So what else do you want to do?''he asked.

''I want to watch movies''said Daisy as she walked over to the cupboard near Stevie the Tv.''What movies do you like?''he asked.

''Disney!''

''No,I think we're gonna lay off the Disney for now''said Joey.

''But can I watch Lady and the Tramp again?''

''But we-''

''Please?''she batted her wide eyes.

Damn,I hate when she does that, Joey thought.''Alright!''he finally loved watching movies with Daisy,But sometimes she can watch them a million times.

They made a fort out of their moving boxes and layed a blanket inside it which faced the they watched ''Lady and the Tramp'',They wore different hats and ate pizza.

''This is fun!''

''I know right?''said Joey as he took a sip of his Coke.''I like pizza,and spasghetti''said Daisy.''You mean spaghetti''Joey corrected.''Oh''Daisy nodded.''But it's still my favorite food''.

''Daddy?''she asked.''Why do Aunt Phoebe call Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross 'Lobsters'?''.''Well,in her saying''he explained.''They hold on to each other like soul mates and that's what we see them as''.

''What about Mommy?"

"Well,me and mommy are a different story did this play together and well..we became good friends,But God,was it amazing"

"Do you miss her?"

Joey looked at the curiosity in Daisy's didn't know if his relationship with Kate was real or not,But he knew their relationship was special,even for the sake of his daughter.

"Yeah"he smiled at Daisy and pinched her nose making her giggle.

Then,the "Bella Notte" scene played.


	11. Chapter 11

Joey was giving Daisy a bath while she blew shampooed her hair with a strawberry-scented shampoo.

Daisy often made big splashes because she was one of those children that had an active imagination,But Joey didn't mind it."I like Aunt Phoebe"said Daisy. "You do?" Joey asked.

"Yeah"she replied,"She's nice,and funny".Daisy blew a bubble until it was so huge,it popped in her face.''Daddy,Daddy,I made a big one!''she cried.''That's great,sweetie''said Joey. The phone rang and Joey went to the kitchen to answer he answered,it was Adrienne.''I just called to tell something''she said,''It's about Kate''.

''What is it?''

''Kate passed away yesterday''

Joey froze and looked at the counter.''I'm sorry, ''said Adrienne.''No,that's okay''he said,''call me Joey''.''Ok,I'll call you back soon''she said.''Thanks,Adrienne''said Joey as he hung up. Joey was really heartbroken by not dealing with the pain of Kate dying,But telling the news to Daisy. His heart began to ache because he hated to see Daisy's eyes when he tells her about her mother's death.

Daisy called Joey from the bathroom so he went upstairs to get her out of the told everyone at Ross and Rachel's apartment while Daisy played with Emma. ''I don't know what went wrong''he said.''I just don't want to do this to Daisy because she means the world to me,y'know?,and if she's crushed,I crushed. Monica stroked his arm.''Look,Joey''she said.''I understand it's hard for you and Daisy,But we are with you on this and we're going to help. You're going to have to be brave on this..for her''.

* * *

Later,Joey was watching TV while Daisy was playing in her door knocked and he answered it,But there was a brunette woman.''Hi,you're Joey,right?''she asked.''Yeah''he replied.''I'm Savannah,Kate's friend.I flew her here from LA''she said.''Can I come in?''.''Sure''said Joey as Savannah walked in.

''I just came to see how's Daisy doing''said Savannah.''I know it would be hard on her than on me after Kate,you know..''

''I get it''said Joey,''She must've had it hard raising Daisy on her own''

''Kate never wanted to raise Daisy on her own''

''What?''

''Well,she decided she wasn't fit to be a mother since she had less money and she was diagnosed with breast cancer so she named you her guardian because around the time you guys dated,she thought you were one of the most caring boyfriend she ever had.I mean,Kate loved Daisy,But she didn't want her to see her like this''

''Oh,well,thanks for coming by''said Joey,not knowing what to say after that.

''Sure,where's Daisy?''she asked.

''She's upstairs playing in her room''

''Well,tell her I dropped by''said Savannah as she began to leave,''Thanks,Joey''.

Later,Daisy was drawing in her it was it-He had to tell remembered what Monica told him,But a lump formed in his managed to swallow it back and walk over to where she sat.''Daze,sweetie''he asked,''Can we talk for a second?''.''Ok''said Daisy as Joey knelt down to where she sat.

''I got a call from Adrienne''he began,''she said Mommy won't be coming out of the hospital''

''Why not?''

''She went with the angels''

''Is she dead?''Daisy hated to cry because she knew her mother won't die until she gets old.''Yeah''Joey nodded ran out of the didn't know what to do after that.

* * *

Later that night,He decided to get the grief out of his mind,But it was hard to do was stronger than his feelings for was feelings for somebody that he used to slept across from Hugsy who sat on one of the heard a loud thud from Daisy's room,Then,there were ear-splitting screams,But it was much louder.

Joey got out of bed(put on his pants first)and rushed to Daisy's was on the floor as if she fell off and her sheets were pulled back and slouched off of the bed. Daisy cried hysterically.

Joey rushed over to Daisy and scooped her up in his began to soothe her by wiping her tears and telling her she was safe now.''Daddy,don't leave me,don't leave me!''she sobbed into his face. Her was a raspy red and wet with tears.

Joey carried Daisy to his room and changed her into his Rangers hockey jersey after she calmed down,Joey sat up in his bed with his arms still wrapped around Daisy who calmed down.''Are you going to go away like Mommy did?''she looked up and asked him.''No''he replied,''Listen,we're gonna work this out,just you and me. Your mother's in a special place right now where she's watching over us''.Joey wiped a tear from Daisy's cheek with his thumb.''I'm sleepy''she said.

He decided to sing her a lullaby,But one of them he knew came to mind.

He sang:

_Goodnight my Angel,time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think I know what I've been trying to say_

_I promise I will never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_No matter you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far..away_

He paused when he saw Daisy quietly sleeping. He gently put Daisy in bed and kissed her forehead.''Goodnight,Princess''he whispered. Joey saw Hugsy sitting behind Daisy and put him in her arms


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry, it took me so long. I had so many ideas and I was on writer's block.**

A months later, Daisy began to overcome her anxiety. Joey spent most of the time making sure she had everything she needed and decided to take a break from filming DOOL for a while. Daisy became his main focus along with work. Chandler came to his house while Daisy brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Joey sat at the island counter reading a script for the TV movie he auditioned for. ''Hey, man'' Chandler said as he entered the house. ''Hey'' Joey looked up at Chandler, ''You know, I got the part in the TV movie I was telling you about''.

''That's great. Congratulations'' said Chandler, ''Are you starting tomarrow?''

''Next week''

''Where's Daisy?''

''Upstairs brushing her teeth''

''How's it going with her? Is she ok?''

''Yeah, she's fine. She hasn't had a panic attack since''

''Well, that's good''

'' 's death was really hard on her, especially me''

''I know how you feel,man''

Daisy walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Chandler and Joey were. ''I'm finished, daddy'' she said. ''Good. lemme see 'em'' Joey said and Daisy bared her teeth, ''Ok, you're good''. After she greeted Chandler, Daisy climbed on Joey's lap. ''You're my favorite girl, you know that?'' Joey asked. ''But you're my favoritetest because you're my daddy'' Daisy replied. Joey smiled and kissed Daisy's cheek. ''Daddy, can Uncle Chandler stay tonight?'' she asked.

''Well?'' Joey turned to Chandler.

''That's ok with me'' Chandler said ruffling Daisy's hair, ''Anything for my Daze''

Joey, Chandler, and Daisy sat on the couch and watched movies like ''Ice Age''. Daisy rested her head on Joey's chest and hugged Hugsy. ''Are you sure you guys are going to be ok?'' asked Chandler. ''Yeah'' replied Joey. To Daisy, her father became the only friend she could trust and stick with.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
